Quick Hand
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: One shot/ Prompt song Pumped up Kicks. Their objective is to assassinate three people. Guns, Maid outfits, feathers, and fire OH MY! Mostly based around Miroku and his quick hand, slight SESS/KAG I had fun writing this I hope you like it.


_Rabbits got a quick hand He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan._

Miroku stood against the wall in dark clothing looking around the bar. Inuyasha sat at the bar with a hat on eating stale peanuts waiting. The monk had a plan though Inuyasha didn't know what it was, he was just the lookout.

Sango was outside in the car burning up, damn car didn't have air, and it was easily 106 outside. Her hair was pulled up, and her green tank top did nothing to help, she was glistening with sweat "Come on monk."

No one could ever read him nor did they know what he was up to, just that Inutashio gave the order to him. He was quick like a rabbit, its why they always sent him for these jobs.

 _He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid._

He cleaned his shades off while a cigarette hung out of his mouth. He replaced his glass and put his hands in his back pant pockets. Inuyasha tossed back a drink "Come on Miroku" He mutter under his breath. He was ready to get out of here. Miroku was worse than Sesshomaru. He liked to wait. Miroku pushed off the wall and walked up to the bar. Inuyasha slid him a shot. He looked down, smiled and tossed it back.

It was the signal, Inuyasha nodded. They called Inuyasha the cowboy kid. He made a scene, causing everyone to start fighting. Unlike Miroku, Inuyasha made a mess.

 _Yeah found a_ six-shooter _gun In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what._

Miroku slid unseen past the bar to the stairs. He pulled out his gun and looked back at Inuyasha. The half breed had way too much fun messing things up. Miroku added the silencer then threw his cig to the ground and put it out. "Playtime is over."

 _But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you._

He made his way quickly up the stairs, using his holy power he broke through her weak barrier. She knew he was coming for her she just didn't foresee it being this fast.  
She didn't even have time to fully throw her feather. The bullet when straight through and into her skull.

Feathers flew everywhere.

"K and you say I make a mess," Inuyasha said now coming to stand next to him.

"How was I supposed to know she would turn into a bunch of feathers."

"I ain't cleaning this up."

Miroku blew the smoke off his gun "That's Kouga's job, not mine, let's go."

Inuyasha nodded, and they jumped out the window and into the getaway car.

 _You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

"She didn't put up a fight?" Sango asked as she drove off.

Miroku smiled "I have a quick hand, no one can outrun my bullet."

"One down two to go," Inuyasha said.

 _Daddy works a long day_

 _He_ is _coming home late, he's coming home late._

Kagome waited in her maid outfit for her master. The days were getting longer, and he was coming home later. But no matter, she would wait.

He arrived at 11:45 and she was there with a bow,

"I do hope you will forgive me, daddy must work a long day," He said with a sicking smirk,

She acted liked she wasn't overly impressed by his weird charm.

 _And he's bringing me a surprise Cause dinner's in the kitchen, and it's packed in ice_  
 _I've waited for a long time._

She put his dinner back out, and he sat down while she stood at the opposite end of the table.

"Did you wait up for me?"

"Hai My Lord," She said with a pout,

"Forgive me?" He asked,

She stuck her nose up; he always did like that about her.

"But I brought you a surprise," He said opening his hand showing her the jewel. She made herself stay still and not react.

"For you my dear" He rolled it to her and she caught it.

She grabbed it and blushed and turned her back to him.

"Don't be shy."

Kagome smiled at the dark corner where her real lover stood.

 _Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger_  
 _I reason with my cigarette_  
 _And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah_

Sesshomaru slipped from the shadow and wrapped an arm around her. Naraku didn't have a chance, Sesshomaru sword was in his heart before he could blink.

Kagome snatched the cig from Sesshomaru's mouth and tossed it to the curtains of the house.

"We are keeping the outfit Miko," He told her looking at the maid's outfit. Having her work for him over the year in that outfit was almost the cause of him losing his cool many times over. Naraku never did touch her, she never allowed it.

Kagome gave him a flat look "I am not keeping this stupid outfit have you lost your mind" It was a horrible reminder.

"Very well, you will clean my office naked."

He pulled her close to him

"The house is on fire Sesshomaru."

"Agree, and I shall save you."

"Fine, naked."

"That was to easy Miko" He looked at her with untrusting eyes.

"I just know I won't get much cleaning done; I'm good with that."

He smirked, and with a blink, they were gone.

Two down, one to go.

 _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
 _You'd better run, better run, out run my gun_  
 _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
 _You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

The house burned down and crashed behind them. Sesshomaru landed with his hand still around her waist. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha met them "Man its too hot to be burning shit down," Inuyasha said watching the blaze.

"Where is Kikyo" Kagome asked,

Just as she said it, the older Miko walked out from the shadows, dragging the white mirror demon with her. She tossed her into the dirt.

"Why is she not dead," Sesshomaru asked,

"She catches my arrows" She stated cold.

Miroku took out his gun and shot her. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow; no one had even seen him move.

"What? You can't outrun my demon bullets."

Mission accomplished.

Secretly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shivered, they were fast, but they wondered if they were faster than his bullets. They, of course, would never find out, they never had a need to outrun his gun, but they both made mental notes never to piss the monk off.

Dude had a quick and deadly hand.


End file.
